Bex and Bowie: What Happened?
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: The full back story is finally revealed on Bex and Bowie's relationship they had when they were teenagers. Learn how they met in high school, how they became a couple, what led to Andi being born, and what caused their tragic break up.
1. Chapter 1

Bex was 16 years old and was having the time of her life enjoying her junior year of high school. Despite having an ultra conservative mother, Bex knew exactly how to party but stay out of serious trouble. She wasn't a part of the popular crowd, but definitely was part of a fun one. One night she was at a school talent show, and a band full of male high school students came on. As they began to play Bex became memorized by the lead guitarist who was also singing the main vocals to the group's rock song. As Bex became fixated on this young man she asked a friend standing next to her, "Who is that?" Her friend replied, "You don't know? That's Bowie Quinn. He's a senior and his band is like totally legit. They actually play at clubs and beach places during the summer." Bex began to smile as she said, "A real rock star, huh?"

Later that evening, Bowie and his band mates were walking out the front door to the school. Suddenly Bowie was approached by Bex who immediately said, "Hey." Bowie nodded back and said, "Hey." A slightly nervous now Bex said, "So, um... your band sounds great. And you. Lead guitar and lead vocalist. How did you get so good?" Bowie smiled as he said, "Been working on it since I was a little kid. So hey. Aren't you a junior? I've seen you around." Bex began to smile as she said, "You have? I mean, of course you have. We go to the same school." Bowie then said, "So almost everyone is gone now. You have a mom or someone taking you home?" Bex then said, "Oh no. My mom doesn't know I'm here and I kind of skipped a ride with my friends because I was waiting for you. Okay, that sounded creepy, but I was waiting because I just wanted to say you sounded good and talk to you a little bit and that's it and I'm just starting to ramble on way too much now and..." Bowie then cut Bex off and said, "Hey. You need a ride home in my car?" Bex instantly made a big smile as she said, "Yes. Please. Oh, by the way. I'm Rebecca Mack but everyone calls me Bex." A smiling Bowie said, "Well then Bex. It's a pleasure to have you become part of the world of Bowie Quinn."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _ ***Author's Note** \- The purpose behind this story is to tell the full back story on Bowie and Bex's relationship. Every attempt will be made to keep it in canon with what's been said in the Andi Mack series thus far, but if new back story details are revealed in show that contradict with this tale, apologies in advance. Also, be sure to check out my recently created "Girl Meets Andi Mack" fanfiction tale which is the first ever crossover between Andi Mack and Girl Meets World. Be sure to favorite and leave comments for that story and this one._


	2. Chapter 2

Bex began to watch and support Bowie's band every time they played. However every practice and performance would end with Bex and Bowie just talking for a long time before they parted ways. But one day Bowie told Bex that the band wanted to have a few practices without distractions and asked her to leave. Bex felt offended at first until one night while watching the band perform, Bowie came onto the stage and said, "This is a new song we're gonna sing tonight. It's a song for you all to hear, but it's written for one special girl." Suddenly Bex's eyes began to widen as Bowie looked right at Bex and began to sing: " _You, girl, are the answer and the question,_ _A completely new dimension,_ _Yeah, you are._ _You, girl, took my heart, but you can keep it,_ _If you don't want it, I won't need it, anyhow._ _You're everything I've learned so far,_ _And the things that I don't know yet._ _Every sunset, every star,_ _I can't list all the things you are._ _Yeah, you, girl, you make me weak, you make me strong,_ _How would I ever get along,_ _Without you, girl?_ ". The crowd became to clap as Bex's eyes just widened as she had a look of shock all over her face.

That evening, Bowie and his band were walking out the back door to the club they were playing at. But just seconds after Bowie was out the door, he heard Bex's voice call out, "BOWIE!" Bowie turned and saw Bex running towards him. Bex then immediately ran into Bowie's arms and immediately kissed him. Bowie began to hug Bex closely as the two both began to enjoy their kiss. It was a special moment for both of them because it was their first kiss. Eventually the two's lips parted but they continued to look at the other as a smiling Bex said, "I love you too."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Life was starting to feel perfect for Bex and Bowie. They held hands in public. Kissed each other every time they said hello and goodbye, had picnics together, and hung out as much as possible. Each one introduced the other to their families. For Bowie, it was no problem. For Bex, it was a bit more difficult since her mother Celia was terrified of her daughter dating a _dangerous_ rocker. Bex's father though saw little harm in the relationship and kept Bex's mother at bay. Everything was nice until one day Bowie broke the news to Bex that his band was going on tour as soon as he graduated from high school. An upset Bex upon learning this yelled, "WHAT!?" The two were alone at Bowie's place on the couch as Bex had only a look of shock on her face. With sadness in her voice, Bex said, "Bowie. You can't move away." Bowie then casually said, "But I'm the lead member of a band Bex. Touring is what bands do. This is gonna be my life for I don't know how long." An upset Bex then said, "But I've still got another year of high school. What about _us_?" Bowie still with a calm and casual attitude said, "We pause what we have for a year. We'll get back on track once you join the group after you graduate next year." Tears began to appear in Bex's eyes as she said, "But... I don't want to be without you Bowie." Bowie then held Bex close to him as he said, "I know Bex. I know."

For the next several weeks leading up to Bowie's high school graduation, Bex and Bowie continued to spend a great deal of time together. But more and more conversations led to Bex trying to pressure Bowie into staying. But Bowie wouldn't budge on wanting to go on tour with his band. Then came the final night before Bowie was to leave town. He and Bex had Bowie's house all to themselves. They were finishing up their dinner as Bex said, "This was nice. You know I could make you a dinner like this every night if you stuck around." Bowie sighed and said, "Bex. This is happening. I'm leaving town tomorrow. But don't worry. You're still my girl." Bex then said, "Bowie... what would make you stay? Give me one thing that would make you stay." Bowie smirked and said, "Well I might eventually give up the band tour life if you wanted us to get married one day." A smiling Bex said, "You mean it Bowie. You want us to get married?" A smiling Bowie then said, "But not right now girl. I mean I love you Bex but... I'm not sure I'm ready for that." Bex suddenly became very silent. Bowie sighed and said, "I'm gonna take a shower before I go to bed. You can take your time letting yourself out. I'll see you tomorrow." Bowie then stood up and walked out of the room. Bex sat silent for a moment. Until she began to smile and then began to stand up.

Minutes later, Bowie was alone in his shower naked washing up. Without him knowing though, Bex stepped into the bathroom wearing on a towel tied around her body. Bex then coyly put her hands on the shower curtain and said, "Oh Bowie." Bex then opened up the shower curtain and stood before Bowie. Bowie turned his head to look at Bex as he said, "Bex. What are you..." Bex smiled as she let her towel fall down exposing her entire nude body to Bowie's eyes. As Bowie stared at her, Bex said, "Lets make tonight special." Bowie then began to smile as Bex moved towards him. The two then began to kiss and grab each other close as a night of serious passion began.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bex was lying asleep completely naked in a bed. As she slowly began to wake up she softly said, "Mmm. That was greatest night of my life. Thank you for tuning me into a real woman last night Bow..." Bex then opened her eyes and saw there was no one in bed with her. Bex then sat up as she said, "Bowie?" Minutes later a fully clothed Bex was running down a sidewalk and saw Bowie standing at a bus stop. Bex upon reaching Bowie said, "Bowie, what happened? Why did you leave so early?" Bowie then said, "Oh, sorry for not waking you Bex but you looked so peaceful." Bex then said, "Yeah, but... you're at the bus stop. Why?" Bowie then said, "Because I've got to catch a bus to the first stop on he bands' tour. It's tonight. All the other guys are already there." A confused looking Bex said, "But... but I thought you were going to stay after..." A confused Bowie said, "After what? After what we had last night? Bex, that was the greatest night of my life but I'm still leaving." Bex began to get upset as she said, "You said you wanted to marry me. We've slept together. Bowie... you're my first guy I've ever give myself completely to. It's you and only you that I want." Bowie then said, "Bex, I... I didn't say I wanted to marry you. I said I might. I don't know. I really don't know if I ever wanna do the married, become a parent, and have kids thing ever. I just don't think it's the life for me." Tears began to appear in Bex's eyes as she said, "But I... I thought." Bowie then said, "You thought sex would keep me here with you?" An angry Bex yelled, "No. I had sex with you because I thought you loved me. But I guess I was wrong." An upset Bowie said, "I don't know how I feel Bex. But I'm not going to marry you and spend every waking day of my life with you." An angry Bex said, "Fine. Go have fun on your band tour sleeping with a new girl in each town. See if I care." An upset Bowie said, "Bex..." An angry Bex yelled, "I never wanna see you again Bowie Quinn!" Bex turned around and began to walk away. Bowie then called out, "Fine. I'll live the life of the universe and you live a life full of crazy thoughts Bex Mack!" Tears began to appear in Bex's eyes as she started to run away.

Five months later Bex was sitting in her room with tears coming out of her eyes. Bex's dad then walked into the room as he said, "Look. I know you told me not to but I found out where Bowie is." Bex turned to look at her father as she said, "What?" Bex's dad stood still as he said, "I got the number to the next place he's playing at this weekend. Call him Bex." Bex then looked away from her father as she said, "No. Bowie said he didn't want to do the be a parent and have kids thing. There's no point in telling him." Bex's dad sighed and placed a piece of paper near Bex as he said, "Here's the number in case you change your mind. So... have you decided if you want to do the be a parent and have a kid thing?" Bex began to cry as she said, "I don't know dad. I don't know." Bex's dad sighed as he said, "Well you still have choices Bex. Just make sure all of the next ones you make are smarter ones." Bex's dad then walked out of the room. Bex then looked down at her large stomach and began to cry harder. Bex then gently put her hands on her stomach as she said, "I'm sorry little one. I'm so sorry."

 **THE END**

 _(or rather, To Be Continued in Andi Mack Episode 1)_

 _ ***Author's Note** \- The purpose behind this story was to tell the full back story on Bowie and Bex's relationship. Every attempt was made to keep it in canon with what's been said in the Andi Mack series thus far, but if new back story details are revealed in show that contradict this tale, apologies in advance. Also, be sure to check out my recently created "Girl Meets Andi Mack" fanfiction tale which is the first ever crossover between Andi Mack and Girl Meets World. This story is canon with that tale, and does follow up in one chapter with this story. __Be sure to favorite and leave comments for that story and this one._


End file.
